The Surname Hyphenation
by heycuddlesss
Summary: Set after Amy and Sheldon's honeymoon, 3 weeks after their wedding. One-shot, pure FLUFF ShAmy story.


**Hey you, beautiful souls! I'm back! Sorry it took me forever to post a new story. If you've been following me on instagram you probably know what I've been up to that's keeping me away from social media and writing.**

 **Enjoy this one shot pure FLUFF ShAmy story. I had this idea after their City Hall almost wedding but a week after the finale aired, one of my superior came back from her honeymoon and we were all very happy for her. When I asked her to countersign my orders, I noticed she was using a new rubber stamp and her name is hyphenated. It was so cute, the way she blushed when we teased her. Lol. So I spent my lunch break writing this story in my phone.**

 **I apologize for any grammatical errors; I don't have a beta and the software that can check this for that. Also, I'm sorry if this might seem to be OOC, give them a break. THEY ARE IN LOVE.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. This story is written for entertainment purposes only. (and to soothe my aching ShAmy and MaJim heart because I miss them so much.)**

It has been three weeks since Sheldon and Amy's wedding, both of them are still sporting their honeymoon glow and neither of them is ready to go back to work just yet. Amy was sitting at the sofa with her laptop while waiting for her husband. Sheldon suggested that he'll just pick up dinner so Amy won't have to prepare food on the last night of their honeymoon vacation.

The newlyweds spent their Honeymoon in Hawaii - a gift from their friends. Sheldon balked at the idea at first but when he saw how excited Amy was, he gave in eventually. He had promised Amy before the eyes of their family, friends, and colleagues and in her Mother's opinion, God - that he will spend his whole life showing his wife how much he loves her. And when is the best way to start than their honeymoon, right?

The days passed by, the newlyweds barely noticing it. Both intoxicated by the love they have for each other, they spent most of their honeymoon days in bed, cuddling, lovemaking, talking, planning. Some days, they found themselves enjoying the ocean breeze, walking along the shore or eating breakfast by the beach. Both of them have never tried any of it before and it only added to the excitement that they're doing it together. Just like all of their firsts.

They've really both come along way, one night they fell asleep cuddled up together, exhausted from laughing too hard. They reminisced everything, from the moment they met, when he asked her to be his girlfriend, first kiss, first I love you, and first night together up until Sheldon finally asked Amy to be his wife. Amy was teasing Sheldon and it ended up in a competitive tickle fight.

They spent two weeks in Hawaii and a week at home. Amy suggested that they need some time alone at home to get over from all the wedding high and be able to catch up with some work at home while spending time together. Leonard and Penny left for an out of town trip just before the newlyweds arrive at Los Robles apartment; they both missed their best friends. Amy can't wait to tell Penny and Bernadette the details of their honeymoon but decided that it can wait till Penny is back. For now, she's enjoying alone time with her husband.

"Dinner's here." Sheldon said as he enters the apartment, making Amy snap out from her trance.

"Great, I'm starving!" Amy said

They ate dinner quietly, watched a couple episodes of Sheldon's TV series. He missed a few of them while they were away. It shocked Amy when Sheldon refused to watch it while they were on honeymoon. He said he can always watch it at home and what's more important is they make the most of their time together.

 _Who is this man?_

She remembered thinking.

The couple retired to bed early as it'll be their first day back to work the next day.

"Good night, husband." Amy said with a huge grin.

Sheldon pulled her close, leaning for a kiss.

"Good night, my beautiful wife."

"Are you riding with me to work tomorrow?" Amy asks softly.

Sheldon frowned at his wife's question and sat up to face her

"Of course, why do you ask?"

Amy looked down, avoiding Sheldon's gaze. "Well, I figured you know...you might want some time away from each other. You might want to spend time with Leonard...and at lunch..you can..."

"Amy, Amy." Sheldon said cutting her off. "We are married now. Of course I want to spend every moment with you. I would move my office next to your lab if I could."

Amy's face lit up like Sirius in the night sky.

"R-really?"

Sheldon pulled her closer. "I meant it when I said forever, Little Lady. Now let's sleep. We don't want to be late on our first day back to CalTech."

—

The next morning, the newlyweds had a quick breakfast at home before preparing for their first day back at work. The car ride from home to Caltech was quiet until Sheldon turned the radio on which of course surprised his wife. They walked hand in hand from the parking to the hallways of the University, getting a series of congratulations from colleagues. Sheldon escorted his wife to her lab and gave a quick peck on the lips which surprised Amy and earned giggles from her grad students.

"Have a nice day, wife." He whispered to Amy which sent shivers down to her spine.

"You too, husband." Amy replied while winking at him.

The next few hours passed by quickly, Amy has been incredibly productive. She never had a three-week long vacation in all the years that she's been working as a scientist. As nice as the experience was, she couldn't deny the fact that she missed work so much; a sentiment that her husband shares with her, for sure.

It was nearing lunchtime when she heard a knock in her door.

"Dr. Fowler?"

Amy looked up to find a bunch of her grad students approaching which confused her.

"I'm sorry, is it Dr. Fowler-Cooper now?" One of the students said while grinning at Amy

Amy offered them a smile and a nod. She hasn't really thought about it lately. Initially, she thought about keeping her name but hearing the sound of Fowler-Cooper sends some sort of stimulus to her sympathetic nervous system causing her arrector pili muscles to contract.

 _Amy Farrah Fowler - Cooper. That's nice._

Amy bit her lip to try to hide the smile forming in her face but her blush gave her away.

"We brought lunch, Dr. Fowler - Cooper. You know, since we weren't at your wedding. We thought maybe you could tell us about it?" One of her grad student asked with excitement in her voice.

Amy had invited some of her grad students to the wedding. A lot of them became close to her when they were burning the midnight oil for her previous research. Unfortunately, they were working on a deadline the neither of them were able to make it.

"Let me just text my husband to inform him that I will be having lunch with you guys."

There were series of giggles from the grad students upon the mention of the word husband.

Amy smiled while shaking her head. They've been married for almost a month but she's still not used to calling Sheldon her husband.

 _ **A - "My students surprised me with lunch here in my lab. Would you like to join?"**_

 _After less than a minute, her phone pinged._

 _ **S - "No, go ahead. You can spend time with them. I'll just go with the guys. Have fun."**_

 _She was a about to tap a reply when another message came_

 _ **S - "I love you."**_

 _She bit her lip to hide a wide grin building up in her face._

 _ **A - "Okay. I love you, too."**_

The blush that immediately formed in to Amy's face didn't go unnoticed by her grad students.

"I must say Dr. Fowler - Cooper, not only your names sound better together but you and Dr. Sheldon Cooper are really a match made in heaven. Marriage looks good on you. I cannot wait to see some Fowler - Cooper kids soon. I bet they will be as smart as their parents. Perhaps a Nobel too! Oh, that would be perfect! " One of the grad students said dreamily.

Amy was taken aback by that comment, not only the mention of her newly hyphenated name but also the topic of progeny. Sure, they've talked about it numerous times, she's aware of her Husband's desire to have 15 children; they've even talked about potential names already. But now, it feels different. Now that they're married, it's really an inevitable path. Plus, a Nobel? She must've done something right to deserve this life.

"Well, I've never been happier. Thank you, Sam. And I too cannot wait to have his children. And yes, a Nobel for me and my Husband sounds great too." Amy replied offering her student a shy smile.

"Right! That was in your vows, correct?" Sam exclaimed. Making Amy and her classmates look at her in confusion.

"Sorry. I'm not a stalker. It's just...a friend of mine was at your wedding and she said you both have the most beautiful vows. She said she have never seen Dr. Cooper at lost for words. It was such a beautiful ceremony and I'm so bummed I missed it." Sam explained frowning on the last line.

Amy smiled coyly at Sam, picturing the look of her husband at that moment when he was lost for words.

"Sorry, Dr. Fowler - Cooper. This one's a hopeless romantic and she really looks up to you. She aspires to be like you. We all do." Another student explained.

"Me? But...why me?" Amy asked incredulously.

"You know, you're someone who's at the top of her field, a beloved colleague and professor, you have wonderful and smart friends and a love story that would give any romance novel a run for their money." Sam continued and all of the students nod in agreement.

Amy was now speechless. All her life she's been mocked, ridiculed and laughed at. Hearing these words from her students warms her heart like a summer breeze that blows through a field of roses. Even her friends mocked their relationship before, not understanding how they navigate through their relationship. She even doubted Sheldon before, one decision that almost caused her the love of her life - her one great love. She vowed to never doubt their love and Sheldon's commitment to her ever again. Oh, how glad she was that she did. Otherwise, they wouldn't be in the state of marital bliss right now.

"Thank you guys. I didn't know I had such impact on someone, let alone to all of you. That's very sweet." An almost teary-eyed Amy said.

"Oh no, no, no! We didn't mean to make you cry, Dr. Fowler - Cooper. Here, here's a present for you."

Amy took the bag from the grad student and opened their present.

"A label maker?" She said chuckling.

"Well, I think it's clever and practical." Sam said, walking close to Amy. "You've always been so organised, everything is labelled and arranged appropriately. We thought you could use this in labelling your things with your newly hyphenated name." Sam continued winking at her.

Another student piped in and said "Plus we don't know what to get you, you practically have everything!"

All the students agreed and finally giggled like some teenage girl gushing over their crushes, after a few moments Amy joined them. All of them enjoyed a nice lunch together. Amy gave them some details about the wedding and honeymoon, enough to make her students swoon.

After what it seems like forever, they all went back to work. Amy thanked all of them and promised she will be taking them out for a drink some time. She had a wonderful time at lunch that she failed to noticed her messages from her husband.

 _ **S - "Did you have a nice time at lunch?"**_

 _ **S - "The guys insisted we do an impromptu comic book night since I missed a few while we were away. Is that alright? I can say no if you have something planned for**_ _ **tonight**_ _ **."**_

She smiled upon reading his messages. Will she ever tire of these feelings? She knew about the honeymoon phase of every relationship. She's well aware that marriage is not a bed of roses. There will be rainy days for sure. Just like what she said in her vows, she doesn't know what the future holds but as long as they're together they will be unstoppable - a force to reckon with. Be it in Science, Marriage or life.

She tapped out a reply while donning a smile on her face

 _ **A - "Sorry, it took me a while to respond. I had a great time with them. I'll tell you all about it later. And sure, you can go with them. Thank you for checking on me."**_

 _After a few seconds, her phone pinged again._

 _ **S - "Always, my love. See you at home."**_

Amy held her phone close to her heart while smiling dreamily.

 _Okay sister, pull it together. You can't be swooning every time your husband texts you. We got work to do!_ She chided shaking her head.

The rest of the day has been a delight, some of her colleagues dropped by to give their congratulations and welcome back wishes. Some research ideas came into her, one of it was actually something she could work on with Sheldon.

She was preparing to leave the lab when she gets a message from Sheldon.

 _ **S - Leaving for the comic bookstore now. I'll pick up dinner on our way home. Would that be okay?**_

She smiled before tapping for a reply.

 _ **A - Alright, but starting**_ _ **tomorrow**_ _ **we'll be eating more of home cooked meals. Except for our group dinners, of course. I'll see you at home.**_

 _ **S - You're the boss. I won't be gone for too long. Drive safely.**_

 _ **A - Good, because I miss you already. X**_

 _ **S - I miss you, too. This day can't be long enough.**_

 _ **I love you, Amy.**_

 _ **A - I love you, Sheldon.**_

Amy stared at their conversation. She smiled thinking how much they've grown.

She gathered her things including her new label maker and headed to her car.

 **A few hours later**

Sheldon came home to find his sleeping wife at the couch, a few papers and the new label maker on the coffee table.

He placed his keys at the bowl, his messenger bag at the chair and the food at the coffee table. He reached for the paper with some scribbles of Amy's name.

 _Amy Farrah Fowler - Cooper, PhD_

 _Amy Farrah Fowler - Cooper, PhD_

 _Amy Farrah Fowler - Cooper, PhD_

At the bottom are signatures in cursive

 _AFFowlerCooper_

 _FowlerCooper_

Sheldon smiled while reading it. He couldn't believe it.

He has a wife; a beautiful, intelligent, loving wife. How did he get so lucky?

He put down the paper and found that she had been making labels using her new label maker.

 _Amy Farrah Fowler - Cooper_

 _Fowler - Cooper_

He placed back the labels in an orderly manner along with the piece of paper. He then turned to his sleeping wife and kissed her on her forehead.

"Amy, I'm home." He whispered.

Amy stirred; she opened her eyes to find a beautiful set of cobalt blue eyes staring lovingly at her.

"You're home. I've missed you." She said smiling.

Sheldon gave her a quick kiss and sat beside her.

"What's all this?" He asked motioning to the label maker and the papers.

Amy blushed realising Sheldon might've seen it.

"Oh, it's nothing. I got a new label maker from my grad students who brought me lunch earlier. They're very sweet."

Sheldon nodded "Label maker as a wedding gift? That's very clever. I like it. What I like even more though, is someone seems to be practicing with her newly hyphenated name." Sheldon said, winking at his wife.

Amy blushed fifty shades of red this time.

Unable to find words, she stuttered. _Maybe it was too much._ "Uhm. Well, I..I'm just..I figured..."

Sheldon reached for her hand and kissed it. "Well, I like it. No, I love it. Thank you for taking my name, Amy. You know how I love telling people you're mine." Sheldon said, grinning at his wife.

Amy's heart melted. "Really? You don't think that's kind of silly?" She asked shyly.

"Ha! You are everything but silly, my love. Now let's have dinner, maybe you can practice again with your signatures later." Sheldon leaned to whisper something on Amy's ear. "And maybe, we could practice that thing I have wanted to do all day." He said huskily.

Amy shivered at the thought and because of Sheldon's voice.

"W-what did you have in mind?" she asked with a big grin.

Sheldon kissed her briefly and said " Let's just say, I know now what I want for dessert."

"Oh my." Amy exclaimed.

The couple had a nice dinner together, a few hours later they both retired at their bedroom earlier than their usual bedtime. Sheldon insisted they needed more time to "practice" before sleeping.

And so they did, label maker now forgotten.

 **END**

 **So? Too much? Forgive me if you find this too fluffy. But you've been warned!**

 **You all know how much I love fluffy ShAmy stories.**

 **Anyway, I would like express my utmost gratitude to everyone that has read, reviewed my first ever ff story. I'm still new to this but I have so many ideas and a couple of unpublished stories. Maybe, just like this and the first one, I will be able to let them go and share it publicly soon. I have yet to find the courage and the time editing, especially the multi-chapter story I have hiding in my old laptop for YEARS now. Head over to my instagram account (heycuddlesss) if you have any questions or you want to fangirl, I'm there. I'm still having a hard time navigating through this website. Please bear with me.**


End file.
